


My Girls

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Stark [do doo doo do do], Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, endgame setting, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: It’s less than a week till D-Day. Tony gets antsy.





	My Girls

‘Ouch, fuck, fuck-’ after this annunciation there was a clatter and a distinct thud of something hitting the wall. I prodded the door so it opened slightly and was greeted by the sight of wooden panels littering the light coloured carpet around Tony, who was sat on his knees facing away from me.  
‘You winning?’ I asked and Tony turned around quickly at the sound of my voice.  
‘What’s it look like?’ he chirped as I moved towards him.  
‘A tie,’ I chuckled.  
‘I’ll take that,’ he smiled. I reached a hand out and touched his shoulder and he turned to press a kiss into it.  
‘Schooch up,’ I said and Tony moved left and pushed the slats of wood out of my way so I could get down onto the floor, albeit not gracefully. I dropped softly to my knees and slouched sideways kicking my legs around to sit out in front of me, my bump cradled between them. Tony shuffled to sit down on the floor too.  
‘What are you doing up making a crib at this time?’ I asked as he continued to peruse the instructions to the cot.  
‘Couldn’t sleep.’  
‘What was it this time? The same dream?’  
‘Actually…no,’ Tony said as he started fiddling with a spanner.  
‘Then what?’ I looked at him and he continued to fiddle, ignoring me, ‘Antony Edward Stark so help me-’  
‘It was about the baby.’  
‘What about the baby?’ I asked.  
‘It’s just,’ he sighed and tossed the tool aside, ‘what if I’m not ready? What if I fuck it up?’  
‘Tony-’  
‘I know you’ll be great and that’s amazing but what am I gonna do. I know nothing about babies. I have no idea how to look after someone and besides. My role model of a dad wasn’t exactly the best. He was super hard on me. I mean, I don’t wanna be like that but I don’t want my kids to be spoilt.’

‘Tony the more you over think it the more you’ll spin out. You think I’m ready? Hell no. I’m about ready to pop and I still don’t know how to make a diaper stay put or what the hell colic is. I’m not ready, but no one is. You don’t have to be your dad. You just have to be you. This kiddo will love you no matter what. Just like I do. Kids don’t remember all the little stuff you do for them. They remember being loved. They remember a parent being there. That’s all you gotta do,’ I said looking up at his doe-like brown eyes. I linked his arm and rested my head on his shoulder.

‘Wow, you think you’re not ready?’  
‘Of course, babe it’s literally like a week till our due date and we’ve no nursery sorted out. How can I think I’m ready,’ I said. Tony chuckled.  
‘Why do you think I woke in a blind panic and tried to throw this stupid thing together?’  
‘Because you’re a big ol’ sweetheart,’ I chuckled, ‘c’mon, help your whale of a wife up off of this floor so I can teach you and your big scientist brain how to put a crib together.’  
‘Is that so?’ Tony said getting up off of the floor, ‘pretty cocky for someone who’s stuck on the floor.’  
‘Which reminds me,’ I said, ‘we need a rug and curtains for this room. Rug first, my butt’s asleep.’

‘C’mere,’ Tony chuckled as he reached both hands out for mine. I reached up and dug my heels into the floor as I allowed him to pull me up. As I got up straight my belly bumped against his body and he smiled. As it did I felt the baby kick and I grabbed his hand and put it against my bump waiting for her to kick again.

‘She’s giddy huh?’ Tony chuckled.  
‘She wants to see her daddy build her crib,’ I said.  
‘What about you?’ he said quirking an eyebrow.  
‘I’m housing her for 9 months. It’s your turn. Besides we need to get this crib together because there’s no way she’s sleeping in our bed for the next 18 years.’  
Tony chuckled and then enveloped me as much as he could with the bump between us. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on my forehead and then on my lips. ‘What would I do without you two?’  
‘Probably be able to sleep soundly through the night.’  
‘That’s true…but I don’t mind. I’d do anything for my girls,’ he said, ‘I love you, Mrs Stark.’  
‘I love you too Mr Stark.’


End file.
